


he's floating in my bloodstream now

by zyximb



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Angry Sex, Dirty Talk, Ex Sex, Exes, Hate Sex, M/M, Office Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Sexual Tension, Smut, just not lighthearted and funny as my other fics, some kind of angst maybe???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: baekhyun feels as if he's forgotten how to breathe as his ex boyfriend pins him up against cold wall of the restroom.





	1. wherever i go he's been

**Author's Note:**

> unbetated, so please excuse any mistakes.

Baekhyun fidgets in place, a full glass of champagne in his hand as he scans the room full of formally dressed business men and women chatting amongst themselves. He feels a gentle nudge of his arm and Chanyeol’s looking at him with a confused expression.

“You okay? You keep looking around.” 

The shorter nods, “Yeah, yeah. These company events always make a little nervous. You know, always feel like I gotta impress everyone.” Which definitely isn’t a lie. Company parties did always make him a bit anxious. He’s always been good with people, but trying to make a good impression on these big shot business men from some of the top companies in South Korea isn’t exactly an easy thing to do. 

Chanyeol nods understandingly and proceeds to fiddle around with his necktie. Baekhyun chuckles at his friend’s actions. He’s grateful Chanyeol agreed to come to this with him as his “date” even though he knows his friend isn’t used to dressing up like this. He would’ve been pretty fucking lonely if he had to go alone.  “Sorry. I know you’re probably bored,” he says, an apologetic smile on his face. “I didn’t even really wanna go myself to be honest, but my boss basically makes me go to every event.”

The taller shakes his head and grins at him. “It’s fine. I’m not bored, it’s kinda cool to see you in action, talking to all these rich CEOs and whatnot. Think I can find myself a sugar daddy?” 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes playfully and tells the other to shut up before someone hears him. They make their way around the room for the next hour since Baekhyun was there to socialize with people from other companies. He feels a dull pain in his cheeks from all those fake smiles and he feels mentally exhausted. “I’m gonna find a bathroom,” he whispers in Chanyeol’s ear before making his way to the exit. 

A long sigh slips past his lips once he’s out of view of anyone as he leans his back against the wall. He checks his watch, sighs again when he sees that it’s only nine o’clock because the party isn’t supposed to be over for another hour and he doesn’t think he can take anymore of the boring talks and insincere laughs. 

He finally finds a restroom and ends up only leaning against the sink for a couple minutes before rinsing his hands in cold water for no apparent reason. He didn’t even have to use the bathroom, he hasn’t had a drink all night. After taking a deep breath and a tired look in the mirror he finally decides to go back to the party. Chanyeol’s probably wondering where he is. 

It’s when he’s turning a sharp corner to exit the restroom when he finds himself colliding into a firm chest. He hopes it’s not an important CEO or else his boss would definitely be giving him an earful about embarrassing him and the company.  “S-Sorry I didn’t see you there.” 

“It’s okay,” the man says, voice cold. Baekhyun feels his entire body tense up, can’t bring himself to look at the source because he already  _ knows  _ who that voice belongs to. The person he’s been desperately praying not to run into all night. 

He should really just leave without another word and save himself from the awkwardness. Only he doesn’t, he slowly lifts his head up to meet the man’s eyes and immediately feels his heart drop and throat go dry at the unkind gaze burning holes into his skull. “Baekhyun,” the taller man acknowledges, his face lacking any emotion. 

Baekhyun visibly swallows, eyes shifting back to his shoes. “Sehun,” he pauses before breaking the seconds of awkward silence. “Good to uh, see you again.” He’s lying. Of course it isn’t good to see him again. Who wants to run into their ex, ever? The taller’s dressed in a very nice and expensive looking black suit, his black hair gelled back and Baekhyun hates him for looking so good all the damn time. 

He mentally screams when the other doesn’t say anything. Neither of them speak another word, simply standing there in tension so thick they could practically suffocate in it. Baekhyun keeps his gaze on the floor, feels the taller’s eyes still staring down at him. He wants to leave and go back to the party. Back to Chanyeol so he doesn’t feel so fucking uncomfortable, but he feels like his feet are stuck to the floor of this damn bathroom and he wants to scream for help. 

After about two minutes of painful silence, Sehun is first to break it, much to the shorter’s surprise. “Are you here alone?”

Baekhyun shakes his head, eyes flickering up to meet the taller’s as he responds. “No, uhm in fact I should really get back to him, he’s probably waiting for me.” He’s about to pick up his feet and finally escape when the taller speaks up again. 

“So that guy you were with, he’s your date?” His voice is harsh and Baekhyun almost wants to cringe at the tone. “Are you guys dating?” 

He opens his lips to say no, however quickly stops himself from doing so. He doesn’t owe him an explanation. “It’s really none of your business, Sehun,” he says, eyes locked with the taller’s and surprises himself with how stable and strong his voice comes out. Sehun doesn’t look affected by his words whatsoever, not even angry that Baekhyun was so rude to him. His dark eyes simply continue to stare down at him and suddenly the shorter doesn’t feel so bold anymore. Baekhyun opens his mouth to say something again only to shut it again with furrowed brows. He’s not even sure what to say now, so he settles with a quiet “see you around” before stepping around the other to take his leave. He almost lets out a deep breath of relief, except he doesn’t have time to and does quite the opposite when he suddenly finds himself being roughly pulled by his arm and pushed up against the cold wall of the men’s restroom. 

He sucks in a breath as his back slams against the wall, almost forgets to exhale as Sehun cages him in with two arms on either sides of his head. “W-What-” 

“I didn’t say you could leave yet,” the taller harshly interrupts him. This quickly shuts the shorter up. He hates himself for not being to talk back to his ex. His mind is blank, heart is pounding as Sehun lowers his head to be at eye level with him. Chanyeol’s definitely wondering where he is by now. 

“What do you want?” he dares to ask, bottom lip between his teeth as he nervously meets the other’s gaze, not wanting to look weak. Well, weaker than he already looked. Sehun doesn’t say a word, only tilts his head a bit, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. The air around them suddenly feels hot, smothering almost and before Baekhyun knows it the taller is pulling him with his hand on his the back of his neck, crashing their lips together. The kiss is not gentle, nor sweet. The shorter’s arms are trapped between him and the taller, pressed up against Sehun’s firm chest and his hands quickly fist at his dress shirt in protest and shock. Sehun roughly moves his mouth against the other’s, one hand still on the back of his neck making sure he doesn’t go anywhere and the other hand clamped down on the shorter’s waist. 

Baekhyun pulls away for a second to yell at his ex. He doesn’t get a chance to because Sehun’s mouth is already slotting over his once again, tongue licking into his mouth, teeth harshly nipping at his bottom lip. The shorter whimpers, his body shudders when the hand on his neck tightens and the lips against his continue to do whatever they want to him. His mind is hazy, all he can think about are Sehun’s hands on him. It’s only when he hears a surprised “oh shit” does he finally muster up the strength to push the taller off of him. He feels as if he can die from embarrassment, thank god it’s only an intern and not someone important that caught them. The young man looks extremely uncomfortable as he pushes past the two of them with a quiet “sorry” to get into the restroom. 

Baekhyun takes this time to run out, finally escaping his ex boyfriend. Only once he’s back with Chanyeol does he have time to catch his breath. His friend looks at him with a concerned expression. “Baek, you okay? You were in there for a while, what’s wrong? You look like you like you just ran away from an axe murderer or something.” 

  
Baekhyun nods and tries to compose himself, runs his hand through his hair and fixes his tie. “I’m fine, I’m okay.” He absolutely  _ was not _ fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello... readers lmao. i just had the idea for this au after reading a hate sex fanfic last night so yeah.... this is so different than anything i've written lmao i've been wanting to try out smth different since i always do high school/college au but yeah hope you guys enjoy it?? probably gonna be a twoshot so... lemme know if you like it or want more down in the comments to motivate me uwu 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/)


	2. get out of my head now, baby (final)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes. 
> 
> ALSO: since this is really different from my other fics, it's not as lighthearted and funny and whatnot so i just wanna put a little warning just in case this comes across as dubcon. i personally didn't write it with the intention of making it dubcon, it's just angry and hate sex but yeah just in case, i didn't want to trigger anyone or anything so yeah! 

It’s been weeks since the incident at the company party. Thankfully, Sehun hasn’t tried to contact him. Baekhyun isn’t even sure what he would do or say if he did. He wonders if his ex even still has his number; he certainly didn’t have the Sehun’s number saved anymore.

It took him about a week to finally stop thinking about him, he has to admit. No matter how hard he tried to distract himself with anything else, Sehun still occupies his mind. Everytime he thinks about that night in the restroom he could feel the red creep up his face. And he hates himself for it.

Work’s gotten busier in the past week though, so that certainly distracted him enough. He’s been working late nights at the office almost every night, which was somewhat tiring. At least Jongdae was accompanying him, so it wasn’t completely boring. Today he’s rushing to finish some report his boss suddenly gave him last night and told him to finish it as soon as possible. He hates it when he has to rush. Why didn’t his boss give it to him earlier?

He finally finishes after another half hour of frantically typing and his fingers feel like they’re about to fall off. He’s about to go retrieve it from the printer when his boss calls him into his office. “Yes, sir?”

“Print out another copy of that report, I’m having a potential business partner come soon and he’ll be needing one,” he says without looking up from his papers.

Baekhyun nods and almost turns around to leave when he feels a presence behind him. “Hello Mr. Kim, sorry I’m a bit early. Didn’t want to be late,” the man behind says. Baekhyun freezes, his heart rate gradually quickens and he almost wants to scream. That voice again.

“Ah hello, Mr. Oh. No problem at all, have a seat.” Oh no, Baekhyun thinks.  He gulps and keeps his eyes glued to the floor as he takes a step aside to let Sehun through and into the office. He doesn’t dare to glance at the taller before quickly leaving to the printer. The door of the copy room is immediately shut once he gets in, he leans his back against it with his eyes shut, a distressed look on his face. Why does this keep to happening to him? What exactly did he do wrong to have such shit luck?

He buries his face into his palms and quietly groans in frustration. Then he snaps out of it and remembers he has a job to do. After making a second copy of the report he reluctantly trudges back to Mr. Kim’s office, mentally preparing himself for what’s about to come. Sehun’s eyes follow his every move as he walks up to Mr. Kim’s desk. Baekhyun feels his heart hammering in his chest and he hopes his ex doesn’t notice how nervous he is right now.

Sehun’s staring makes him feel very self conscious, he wonders if his boss notices the tension between the two of them. If he does Baekhyun hopes he doesn’t ask them about it. He doesn’t notice, thank god. He goes back to work praying that he won’t be seeing the taller around anymore even though he knew he wasn’t lucky enough for that possibility.

  
  


***

  
  


He doesn’t see Sehun around the office for the next few days. He thinks maybe his luck wasn’t so bad after all, that is until he’s being shoved into an empty and dark conference room. He lets out a yelp of surprise and then a pained groan when he collides into the wooden conference desk. “What the fuck?” he snaps, annoyed.  It’s late at night and all he wants to do is finish up his work so he can go home, but no, his life just has to be a complicated mess.

Sehun locks the door behind him, then proceeds to shrug off his suit jacket before carelessly throwing it on the floor. Baekhyun visibly swallows as he watches the taller fold up his dress shirt sleeves and loosens his tie. Sehun makes sure to maintain eye contact with the shorter as he does so, his eyes dark and full of anything but love and kindness.

Anger boils up in Baekhyun’s chest, how dare Sehun act like he can do whatever he wants to him even after they’ve broken up? He suddenly feels bold, stands up straight with an upset expression with the intention of telling his ex boyfriend to leave him the fuck alone. He doesn’t have a chance to, of course, when the taller roughly pulls him forward by his necktie so their lips meet. Baekhyun groans, hands immediately going up to hit the taller’s chest. Sehun ignores him, pulling him in closer by the tie and wraps his other arm around Baekhyun’s waist and backs the both of them up against the desk until Baekhyun is almost sitting up on it. Sehun’s lips are merciless, moves against the shorter’s with no tenderness, no warmth. Not like the kisses they use to share. This kiss was aggressive, forceful and Baekhyun can’t seem to do much besides let his ex continue to abuse his lips, frantically moving them against his own.

When Sehun finally pulls away Baekhyun’s chest heaves, trying to catch his breath. His lips feel swollen from the brutal treatment and his face feels extremely hot. The taller’s breathing is quite heavy as well as he stares at him. The dark look on Sehun’s face makes his stomach churn, he looks like he’s going to devour him any minute. “Y-You can’t keep doing this, Sehun!” he finally says. “You broke up with me, remember? W-What do you want from me, I don’t fucking understand you. I just want you out of my life!”

Sehun looks absolutely livid and Baekhyun’s not even sure why. The taller has no right to be upset, he’s the one that dumped Baekhyun.

“Shut up,” the taller growls before lowering his head to press hot open mouthed kisses onto the shorter’s neck. Baekhyun instinctively shudders, a quiet moan slips out and he wants to die of embarrassment. Sehun’s mouth sucks on the sensitive area below his jaw, where he knows Baekhyun likes it, his teeth sinks into the flesh, eliciting a whimper from the shorter. Then he runs his tongue over the bite, relishes in the way Baekhyun trembles under him.

After he’s happy with the ugly bruise that forms on the shorter’s otherwise perfect skin he shoves him onto the desk. Baekhyun whines when Sehun pushes him down by his chest to make him lie flat on the wooden desk, his legs awkwardly hanging off the edge. “Do you know how fucking annoying you are?” the taller says, gritting his teeth as he keeps a hand firmly planted down on the smaller’s chest to keep him still. Baekhyun can’t bring himself to respond, doesn’t even know what the other means. “I broke up with you because I didn’t want you anymore, but for some reason I couldn’t stop fucking thinking about you. You’re so fucking irritating, why can’t I ever get you out of my head?”

Baekhyun doesn’t know what to say, he doesn’t know what to think. None of what the taller’s saying makes any sense, his head is spinning. “I-I-”

“Shut up,” Sehun says again before undoing Baekhyun’s belt and slipping his hand into his pants, past the waistband of his underwear to palm his member. The shorter gasps, his hips involuntarily bucking up. Sehun pulls away, chooses to grind their clothed members together as his hand works off his own belt. “You’re like a fucking parasite I can’t get rid of.” A shaky breath escapes the shorter’s mouth as the taller rolls his hips against his own, his eyes shut as his body trembles from the friction.

“I-I fucking hate you,” Baekhyun says, his voice shaky and breathy. He also hates himself for sounding so unconvincing. “I _hate_ you.”

Sehun chuckles darkly as he pulls the shorter’s pants and underwear off. “Then why are you getting hard?” Baekhyun’s face burns in humiliation. He almost wants to cry from anger, from frustration. He detests Sehun, even more so for the fact that he’s so fucking cocky right now. He’s also mad at himself for being so affected by his asshole of an ex that dumped him for no reason. He knows he can get up and leave if he really wants to. As crazy as his ex seems, he would never actually force Baekhyun to do anything he really didn’t want to do, he knows this.

He also knows that there are certainly no longer any feelings of love between them. Sehun wasn’t the one that got away. He wasn’t someone that Baekhyun thinks about everyday because he’s still hopelessly in love with him. It’s quite the opposite, in fact. So then _why_ can’t he find it himself to get up and leave?

Once Baekhyun’s pants are long forgotten on the floor, the taller forces two fingers into his mouth, demands him to suck them. The shorter glares at him at first, but eventually gives in and wraps his tongue and lips around the two digits. Sehun pulls them out after deeming them sufficiently wet before lowering his hand down to the shorter’s entrance. He starts with one finger, the other’s breath hitches as he does so. Baekhyun’s eyes tear up from the burn of the stretch. It’s a bit painful without lube, a choked groan comes out when the taller inserts a second finger, slowly stretching him open. He’s glad Sehun’s being gentle with this at least.

Baekhyun’s keening, back arched off the table when Sehun finally fucks into him. The stretch of the taller’s thick member stings, the shorter feels like he’s forgotten how to breathe. Sehun groans, rolls his hips a few times before clamping a hand on one of the other’s legs, lifting it up and properly fucks into him. Quiet hiccups of pleasure stream from the smaller’s mouth, his arm resting over his eyes as he tries to keep the sounds in. Sehun’s gaze is dark, almost primal like he’s a hunter about to shoot down his prey.

He’s anything but gentle as he rocks into him, his thrusts are fast, rough, and has the smaller’s body jerking off the desk with every movement of his hips. There are no soft murmurs of “baby” in his ear, no soft and tender kisses down his neck, no careful and slow caresses up and down his body like it used to be in the past. “Y-You’re such a fucking asshole,” Baekhyun quietly chokes out. “I hate you so much.”

He really does despise Sehun, but why, why does he feel so fucking good? Why does Sehun know his body better than himself? The taller grits his teeth, thrusts deep into the smaller until he’s arching his back off the desk with a high pitched mewl. Baekhyun sees white when the other finds that spot inside him, his body tenses and hands try to grab onto the table to feel some sort of control.

“Does that feel good?” the taller chuckles cruelly.

Baekhyun feels his face burn, feels his chest bubbling with shame as he moans. Sehun grabs the smaller male’s dick with his other hand, slowly strokes it as he continues to rut into him. The smaller’s panting, quietly moaning and subtly moving his hips along with the taller. “Look at me,” Sehun demands. He repeats himself until the smaller finally obeys. “I want you to look at me when you come. Only I can make you feel this good, remember that.”

Baekhyun swallows hard, eyes locked with the taller’s and he bites down on his bottom lip. Sehun’s eyes darken, looking even more so intimidating than before as he watches the smaller brokenly moans with glazed eyes. Baekhyun finally comes with parted lips and a sob of the taller’s name, his body tensed up in pleasure as he shoots thick spurts onto his stomach. The sound of his name coming from the shorter riles Sehun up, he deepens his thrusts, his hand tightening onto the plump flesh of Baekhyun’s thigh.

The smaller heaves, sees white and thinks he might lose his mind as Sehun continues to fuck into him even after his orgasm. A breathy stream of _“fuck fuck fuck”_ pour past his swollen lips and his knuckles turn white from his tight grip on the edge of the desk. His hips keep bucking to meet the taller’s thrusts instinctively. His body’s shaking from all the stimulation and he feels like he’s going insane. “I-I can’t anymore-”

“See how good I make you feel? Can your boyfriend do this?” Sehun growls. Baekhyun hates that Sehun is so jealous, even now that they’re not together anymore. It’s one of the reasons they always fought so much when they were still dating. He wants to laugh and mock Sehun for thinking Chanyeol was his boyfriend. “Say it.”

“ _Y-Yes, it f-feels good_ ,”  he chokes out. “But, _please_ -”

The taller is merciless, continues to give slow, sensual strokes of the smaller’s member, thumb swiping over the sensitive tip which has Baekhyun whimpering. Sehun’s constant thrusting into his sweet spot in addition to his hand on his dick has him desperately whimpering, begging. The pleasure pooling in the pit of his stomach feels like it’s never going to go away, has him tearing up and sounding so, so lost. His trembling hand reaches up to weakly grab onto Sehun’s wrist, trying to urge him to stop abusing the throbbing head of his dick. Sehun doesn’t stop, he continues his ministrations, encourages the smaller to come one more time for him like the good boy he is.

“I want your body to only remember me. I want you to only be able to think about me when someone else is fucking you. It’s what you get for always antagonizing me with that stupid face of yours,” Sehun growls. He groans when Baekhyun clenches down on him and he leans down to suck a few bruises onto the area just below the back of his ear. He loves the sound the smaller makes when he sinks his teeth into the tender skin.

“S-Sehun, I-I’m gonna-” Baekhyun mewls, his voice high pitched.

“Do it,” Sehun grunts, “Come for me again.”

The smaller trembles, sobs out in sweet pleasure as he goes through his dry orgasm. The wave of pleasure that comes crashing throughout his flushed, sweaty body is so, so strong. His hips can’t seem to stop rolling, riding out his high as needy whimpers fill the room. A desperate, guttural sound tears from the back of his throat, feeling like the air has been knocked out of him. “ _F-Fuck-_ “ he cries, biting onto his knuckles so hard it draws blood. Sehun follows soon after, burying himself deep inside Baekhyun and coming undone with a groan of the smaller’s name. The smaller clenches down on him a couple times, milking him for all he’s got. Sehun’s breathing is ragged as he rocks his hips, riding out his climax until he finally pulls out.

  


***

  


They pick up their clothes off the floor and dress themselves in silence before leaving the room and going their separate ways without another word. The building seems to be empty, which Baekhyun is grateful for since that means no one heard them. He feels gross, sticky, and exhausted and he’s just looking forward to going home and taking a nice shower. His shirt is clinging to his skin from the sweat and his legs feel wobbly. He catches a glimpse himself from the mirror inside his desk drawer and sighs at the state he’s in, lips red and swollen and ugly dark bruises on his neck. He’s not sure how he’ll hide those tomorrow for work. As he packs up his belongings at his desk he wonders exactly what just happened a few moments ago. What exactly did Sehun mean by any of that, he didn’t know, but something in his gut tells him that won’t the last time he’ll be seeing his ex again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actually feel pretty proud of this fic idk why like its just one that i felt really inspired to write and read it over many times and edited it bc i wanted to be really good so hopefully... you guys think it's good also lol
> 
> UPDATE (11/7/2018): since i got so many comments about wanting more, i am working on a third chapter but i'm not sure when i'll finish so if you're interested in it please subscribe so you can get be notified when i finally post it ! <3 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/)


	3. breathe on my skin, lips down my body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes. 
> 
> a/n: i have to wake up early tmrw but i stayed up late to finish this bc i wanted to fucking post it already ashfkjdsg wrote it while i watched Dexter so will probably have mistakes sorry lol but its extra long so .. enjoy

Baekhyun lets out a frustrated groan as he looks in the mirror. Jongdae is a fucking liar; the bruise on his bottom lip is _definitely_ noticeable. He was hoping it would go away overnight, why the fuck did Sehun have to be so damn aggressive last night? He groans once again when he sees the multiple hickeys peeking out from beneath the collar of his shirt. He hopes people won’t notice, or if they do he hopes they’re polite enough not to say anything. He’s not even sure how he’d explain them.

After he came home last night Baekhyun barely got any sleep. Everytime he tried to close his eyes and clear his mind trying to fall asleep his mind kept conjuring up images of Sehun. Sehun’s hands on his hips. Sehun’s lips on his chest. Sehun’s tongue on his neck.

_Sehun, Sehun, Sehun._

He thinks he might be going crazy, hopes the universe will give him a break today and that he won’t run into him again. That hope is short lived when he catches a glimpse of his boss coming out from the elevator with a certain tall man. The two of them make eye contact for a second before Baekhyun swallows hard and quickly drops his gaze down to the folders in his hands. Sehun’s wearing glasses today. He’s never seen him with glasses before and Baekhyun hates to admit he looks really good.

“Ah, Byun. I was just talking about you with Mr. Oh here.”

 _Shit, shit, shit._ “Oh?”

“Yeah I was telling him how you’re such a great employee to have and since he’ll be needing extra support with this new plan, I told him I’ll happily lend you to him for the next few days.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen as they dart to Sehun then back to his boss. His ex-boyfriend has a spine-chilling look in his eyes. He thinks he might vomit his breakfast. “W-What?”

“I’m saying you’ll be Mr. Oh’s personal assistant for the next few days, Byun. You should feel honored to work with one of our most important business partners directly,” his boss says with a chuckle before leaving the two of them alone.

Sehun smugly chuckles at the dumbfounded look on the shorter’s face. “I’m looking forward to working with you, Mr. Byun.”

The next few days are going to be _very_ long, much to Baekhyun’s dismay.

 

***

 

Today’s their first full day of working together. They haven’t spoken a word to each other all day, only exchanging glances every so often. Baekhyun thinks he might explode soon from the tension. He tries to keep his mind on his work, forces himself to keep his eyes glued to his computer screen as he types away. He feels Sehun’s eyes on him, feels himself growing more and more self conscious with every second.

“Did-” Baekhyun starts, then stops for a second, debating if he should continue, “Did you plan all this?” He keeps his eyes on his keyboard, too nervous to look up. Maybe he’s just too nervous to hear the answer.

The taller looks up from his desk, his face calm and collected. “Plan what?”

“You know what,” the shorter tries not to let his emotions get the better of him, his voice comes out harsher than he intends, but that doesn’t mean he feels bad. “Did you know you were gonna see me that night? At the party? Did you know that you were gonna see me when you came to meet Mr. Kim? Did you ask him to let me be your assistant?”

Sehun stares at him with a blank expression, the one that Baekhyun hates because it feels like he’s looking down on him, like nothing ever affects him because he’s better than everyone. The taller takes his glasses off his face before saying, “So what if I did?”

The shorter scoffs in disbelief. Sehun’s arrogance never fails to surprise him. “What do you mean, so what? You’re fucking unbelievable you know that?” Baekhyun really wants to look like he doesn’t care, wants Sehun to think that his sudden appearance in his life has little to no effect on him. It infuriates him that his ex acts so damn indifferent all the time while he himself is here trying not to rip all his hair out.

  
“First you break up with me, then you show up out of nowhere demanding to be back in my life without even an apology! What the fuck is wrong with you?” He sits on the edge of his seat waiting for the answer, the answer he doesn’t even know if he wants to hear. What exactly does he want Sehun to say?

He doesn’t get a chance to hear it, however, when Jongeun comes in to inform Sehun that there’s a meeting in five minutes. Sehun nods and puts back on his glasses before getting up to leave. “Finish typing that up by the end of the day.” His voice is curt; Baekhyun can tell Jongeun notices the tension between them because she’s giving him a “yikes-what-did-you-do-to-piss-him-off” kind of look. He simply shrugs and goes back to his work.

She waits for the taller to leave the room before quietly saying, “Damn I guess he’s as scary as everyone says he is.”

Baekhyun sighs, “He’s just a dick.”

“He’s hot though, that sucks. By the way, what’s wrong with your lip? It looks kinda swollen and bruised.”

“Oh I- uh accidentally knocked against the table last night when I fell.” He knew people would notice, _fuck Sehun_. At least she didn’t say anything about the hickeys.

“Hmm, did you knock your neck against the table too?” She snickers.

He spoke too soon. “Are they that noticeable?” he groans.  Jongeun doesn’t reply, just laughs as she walks outs.

 

 

***

 

Sehun questions if, perhaps, there’s something wrong with himself. Why else would a young successful and attractive business who could have whomever he wants keep going back to someone he dumped. He has a problem, he thinks. Baekhyun is his problem. Even when Sehun’s at work, trying to sleep, or hooking up with some desperate woman who he met a company party, Baekhyun’s glossy puppy dog eyes and pink parted lips forever linger in the back of his mind. He was, in fact the one that broke up with Baekhyun.

Sehun is not one to have regrets or look back at the past after making a decision. Yet here he is, bending his ex boyfriend over a toilet, three slick fingers up the shorter’s ass feeling himself hardening in his pants at the sight.  

Baekhyun’s panting, body trembling as he pushes up against the wall of the bathroom stall to hold himself up. Neither of them has said a word in ten minutes, the only sounds in the stall being the shorter’s heavy breaths and hushed whimpers. Sehun knows Baekhyun’s worried about getting caught since this is his place of work and all, but he can’t find it in himself to care. The only thing he cares about is the smaller’s tight entrance around his digits, how his knees get closer and closer to giving out everytime his fingers graze against his prostate.

Sehun wets his lips, swallows when Baekhyun accidentally lets a needy whine slip and reaches into his pocket to grab the toy he bought the other day. The shorter tenses and quickly whips his head back when he feels something foreign and cold at his entrance. “W-What is that?”

“Just fucking stop moving,” the taller snaps, eyes focused on his ministrations. Baekhyun scowls, but halts his movements without another protest. Maybe Sehun just likes being in control, knows Baekhyun will always be a good boy and listen to him. A small, satisfied smirk pulls at his lips once the toy is completely inside the other. “Be good today and I’ll take it out and let you come later.”

 

***

 

He seriously can’t stand Sehun, Baekhyun thinks as he keeps his legs shut tight, hands anxiously fidgeting in his lap as he tries to keep calm. Walking around earlier was quite uncomfortable with the foreign object inside him; it’s even more uncomfortable now that he’s sitting down. He feels naked, even though he’s fully dressed, like everyone _knows_ with just one look at him. He knows he’s just being paranoid, but he also knows he’s flushed and the sweat on his forehead is evident. Still, he tries his best to look normal even though he feels mortified, especially with Sehun sitting across the long table looking so casual as he listens to the Mr. Kim’s presentation. Fuck Sehun for acting as if he owns everything all the damn time.

Mr. Kim stops his presentation for a moment to ask if anyone has any questions. It’s then when Baekhyun suddenly feels a violent vibration coming from the object inside him, causing him to jerk in his chair, a strangled yelp tearing from the back of his throat. _Shit_.

Everyone turns to look at him, including Sehun, who has an annoying smug on his face. “Are you okay, Byun?”

Baekhyun quickly nods, not sure if he can trust his voice at the moment. “I- uh thought I felt a spider on me or something. I apologize,” he says, surprised at himself for sounding so stable. Relief washes over when everyone stops looking at him and Mr. Kim continues his presentation. He immediately shoots a deathly glare at his ex-boyfriend who simply points at Mr. Kim, silently telling him to pay attention.

Baekhyun couldn’t believe himself for even letting Sehun put this damn thing inside him, he should’ve known better than to trust him. It’s been about five minutes when he checks his watch, but it feels like eternity. He swallows hard as he feels the vibrating inside him. His hands fist at his pants as his bottom lip finds itself between his teeth. A tremble runs down his spine and he keeps his head bowed toward the desk, eyes fluttering as he tries to hide his face. The toy moves rapidly, digs its way up and inside until it grazes his prostate. He tastes blood as he bites down harder to keep any sounds from slipping out, feels as if he can’t breathe.

A coworker taps him on the shoulder, asking him if he’s okay. He can’t bring himself to verbally respond, merely nods his head as he keeps his face downcasted. The pleasure pooling in the pit of stomach is almost painful. He wants so bad to buck his hips, finger fuck himself, _anything_ to chase after his climax, but he can’t because he’s in the middle of a fucking meeting for god’s sake. He doesn’t think he can take it anymore, so he sits up and has every intention to say he’s not feeling well and needs to take a breather outside.

He thinks he hears his boss’s voice, something along the lines of “You don’t look so good, Byun.” A shaky breath slips past his lips once he finally tries to stand up, only to have his knees give out and he almost falls if not for the strong pair of arms that catch him.

“I’ll take him outside for some air and water,” Sehun says.

 

***

 

“H-Hurry and get this shit out of me, you sadistic fuck,” Baekhyun hisses once they’re in the privacy of an empty office Mr. Kim allowed Sehun to use for the time being.

The taller chuckles darkly, “Shouldn’t you be thanking me? Seemed like you were really enjoying yourself out there.”

Baekhyun looks utterly pissed, something about it makes Sehun want to wreck him even more. “I can’t believe you did that, Sehun. I _work_ here! What if I got caught? What if I was fired-” Sehun’s sliding his tongue tongue into the shorter’s mouth before he can finish his tirade. Baekhyun whimpers.

“You talk too much,” the taller’s voice is low and rough. He forces the other to bend over the desk, chest flat on the surface and ass in the air. “It’s annoying.”

“Just- just hurry up already,” Baekhyun whines.

Three long and slender fingers make their way inside him, his jaw drops and eyes shut tight at the sensation. “Hurry up and do what?”

The shorter huffs in frustration, “You fucking know!”

The taller’s smirking, fingers pushing deeper until he hears a strangled groan. “Beg me for it.”

Baekhyun’s face is burning, body slightly trembling as he swallows his pride. His voice comes out broken, high pitched. He knows he’s gonna regret this later, but _fuck_ , right now he just needed to be touched. _“Please, please, please-”_ And suddenly he can’t breathe. He’s gasping, body shaking as he comes with a deep thrust of Sehun’s long fingers.

“For someone who claims they hate me so much, you sure came pretty fast with just my fingers.”

The taller’s smirk is despicable. Baekhyun wants it off his smug little face, but he’s too exhausted. “Shut up.”

 

***

 

The bar is packed tonight. Baekhyun’s down two drinks already even though he’s known for not being able to hold his alcohol and has to be in for work tomorrow at eight A.M. Jongdae always tries to drag him to bars and clubs on the most inconvenient days. Usually Baekhyun says no, except this time he needs something, _anything_ to take his mind of a certain someone who’s been plaguing his mind.  

“So what was so important that you made me come here when we have be in by 8 tomorrow?” He can already hear his words slightly slurring.

Jongdae’s on his third drink and seems only slightly buzzed. “See that bartender?” He grins as he points towards the man pouring drinks.  “I’ve been flirting with him for weeks, but either he’s fucking dense or he’s playing hard to get.”

The other scoffs, “Or maybe he just doesn’t like you.”

“Shut up, of course he likes me. I’m definitely gonna fuck him tonight.” Jongdae smirks as he eyes the bartender and takes a sip of his drink.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “And what does this have to do with me again?”

“I need moral support! I can’t just show up and drink by myself, that’s just sad. He’ll think I’m some loser that has no friends,” he pouts.  “Speaking of getting fucked, shouldn’t you be looking for someone to bring home tonight? You haven’t gotten laid in like months, dude.”

Jongdae has no idea about him and Sehun; Baekhyun hasn’t told him yet because he’s not even sure what they are or what they’re doing. Things are too complicated to tell anyone right now. Or maybe he just doesn’t wanna seem like that pathetic guy that went back to his asshole of an ex just for sex.

“Why do you think I even agreed to come with you tonight?”

“You mean you didn’t come to support your close friend? I’m hurt,” Jongdae gasps sarcastically with a hand on his chest. “How’s working with your ex-boyfriend, by the way. That’s gotta be fucking awkward. I can’t believe Mr. Kim’s making you work with him, your luck is shit!”

Leave it up to Jongdae to bring up the one subject he didn’t want to hear tonight. “It fucking sucks and I’m trying _not_ to think about him thank you very much.”            

He takes his time with his third drink and spends the next twenty minutes watching Jongdae trying to win over the cute bartender, who he finds out is named Minseok after overhearing Jongdae call out his name. This is probably the first time he’s seen Jongdae strike out. He has to admit, it’s pretty damn entertaining.

He has half a glass of gin and tonic left when the other’s elbowing his arm. “Dude looks like your shit luck hasn’t stopped yet, look who’s sitting in that booth over there.”

Baekhyun’s breath hitches in his throat when he sees him, his black hair gelled back and his shirt unbuttoned, tie loosely hanging around his neck, and sleeves rolled up. He’s sitting across another man and two women are sitting with them. One of the women’s draped on his ex’s arm, her head resting on his shoulder. Baekhyun feels strange at the sight, feels his chest tightening and he thinks he might throw up all the drinks he’s had.

He doesn’t know why he feels this way, it isn’t like Sehun’s his boyfriend or anything. He’s _far_ from being his boyfriend. The other has every right to be going out with whoever he wants with and Baekhyun shouldn’t care. He should be glad that Sehun’s moved on so he can finally live in peace, but he can’t help but feel a little hurt. Like he’s been used, like Sehun just came back into his life just to use his body and mess with his head and now that he’s gotten what he wants he’s moved onto his next victim. He feels stupid for letting Sehun do that to him.

Baekhyun quickly downs the rest of his drink before getting up and scanning the bar for the perfect guy for a one night stand. He straightens up when his eyes land on a guy on the other side of the bar. Tall, tan, and nice arms, _nice choice Baekhyun._

He takes a deep breath and one more quick glance at Sehun before making his way to the cute guy. “Hi,” he says with a wide smile. _Hi?_ Damn he’s rusty.

The guy does a onceover of him from head to toe before replying back with a playful grin. “Hi,” he says, “You’re cute.”

The shorter bites back a smirk with the tilt of his head, he knows he looks extra cute like this. He’s been told so. “I know.”

The guy quirks a brow suggestively. “I’m Jongin.”

“Hi, Jongin. Are you gonna buy me drink?”

Jongin chuckles, “Not even gonna give me your name first?”

Baekhyun spends the next ten minutes using his best moves and lines on Jongin. He knows he’s already got the taller hooked, now all that’s left is for them to go back to one of their places and have mindless casual sex so he can forget about his mess of a love life- if he can even call it that.

Their chairs are in close proximity, allowing the shorter to rest his head on Jongin’s shoulder. Jongin takes this as the cue to lean in for kiss, but before their lips can touch he’s being wrenched away from him.  

“Don’t fucking touch what’s not yours,” a familiar voice snarls.

The tone has Baekhyun flinching and the vice-like grip on his arm has him wincing.

“Sehun-”

“Excuse me?” Jongin scoffs as he stands up to face the other male.

Sehun has fire in his eyes, his brows are knitted together and he looks like he’s about to kill Jongin. The shorter would be scared if he wasn’t so damn shocked right now. “He’s mine, stay the fuck away from him.”

Once they’re inside Sehun’s car Baekhyun finally snaps. “Don’t ever fucking pull that shit again.”

“What?” The taller retorts.

“You have no right to interfere with my life like that, Sehun. I’m not fucking yours and I never will be. I need you to get the fuck out of my life and stay out!” Baekhyun retaliates, the words pour out of him like vomit. The anger spreads throughout his chest, his face feels hot, and his head is spinning. Sehun’s _fuming,_ has that look on his face that makes the shorter feel like shrinking in his seat, has him feeling a lot less daring than he was a second ago. Yet a small part of him feels good that he words have an effect on the taller.

Sehun doesn’t say anything, which worries him. He expected Sehun to yell at him, but instead he turns forward and starts the car. This is it, Baekhyun thinks. His ex is finally tired of dealing with him and now he’s going to take him home and never talk to him again. Baekhyun doesn’t know whether he should feel happy that he can finally live in peace or disappointed that he meant so little to Sehun that he’s just willing to toss him away like a used piece of trash.

Those thoughts disappear when they pull into the taller’s driveway. He didn’t even realize they were on their way here. Baekhyun hasn’t been to the taller’s house since they were still together. “W-What are we doing here?”

The other doesn’t reply, just gets out of the car and slams his door making the shorter flinch. He watches as Sehun walks over to his side of the door before letting himself get forcibly dragged out the car. He opens his mouth to protest, but quickly shuts it because the look on the taller’s face tells him he’s not one to be messed with right now.

A surprised yelp leaves the shorter’s lips when Sehun shoves him onto the bed. The taller’s on top of him almost a second after his back hits the mattress. Sehun’s lips latch onto the area under the shorter’s jaw, his body trembles when he feels a hot tongue press flat against his already scorching skin. His hands fly up to fist at the taller’s shirt. “S-Sehun-”

“ _Be quiet,”_ Sehun hisses against his skin. He reaches over to the nightstand to pull out a bottle of lube and wastes no time as he oils up his fingers before inserting a digit into the shorter’s tight entrance. Baekhyun’s hips buck at the intrusion and he groans. The taller is quick to add another finger, quick to find that sweet spot that has the other seeing white. His toes curl and legs tense as his blunt nails dig deep into the taller’s bed sheets when he mercilessly thrusts his fingers into the sensitive bundle of nerves. He already feels close like he’s on the verge of explosion.

“C-Coming-” he chokes out.

And then it all stops. He feels his climax slow slipping away from him and tears of frustration roll down his cheeks when Sehun pulls his fingers out. “I don’t want you coming ‘til I say so.”

Baekhyun whimpers when he feels the taller’s hard member at his entrance. Sehun’s grip on his plump thighs tighten as he looks down the other with a dark gaze. “And you make a sound and I stop, got it? I don’t wanna hear another word from you 'til I say so. You talk to much and it fucking irritates me.” His voice comes out raspy.

The shorter bites down on his lip. This is gonna be difficult for him; he’s always been known for having a big mouth. He wants to tell to fuck off, but he knows Sehun will definitely keep his word and not let him come. And he needs to. He needs Sehun to touch him whether he wants to admit it or not.

“Got it?” the taller says as he enters him in one quick motion.  A strangled gasp tears from the back of the shorter’s before he quickly bites down on his bottom lip and shakily nods his head.

He shuts his eyes and takes deep breaths through his nose when Sehun starts fucking into him. His knuckles turn white as he grasps tighter onto the sheets in attempt to keep himself in control. The sounds are desperately trying to climb out from his throat.

“You always act like you hate it when I tease you,” the taller darkly chuckles, “But look how fucking hard you are.”

Baekhyun knows his lips are going to be swollen tomorrow. He knows he’s going to have bruises on his thighs from the way his ex is holding onto him. His bangs are plastered to his forehead from the sweat and his breathing is labored. _Fuck_.

“Always playing hard to get, but you’re _mine._ ”  Sehun thrusts hard and deep as if to emphasize his words. Baekhyun’s back arches off the bed and he quickly muffles his moans into his arms. The sounds travel straight down to the taller’s dick. Sehun groans, clenches his jaw as Baekhyun clenches down on him.   

The shorter feels like he’s suffocating. He needs release, desperately. The fingers digging into his flesh are painful- he doesn’t care. Sehun bends down to sink his teeth into the skin of his shoulder resulting in Baekhyun’s body trembling as he sucks in a breath.

“Say it,” the taller demands huskily.

The other whines into his arm and shakes his head. He still has a little bit of dignity left and he isn’t going to give it up so easily.

Sehun scoffs, a sarcastic chuckle slips past his lips, “Still playing hard to get? Come on, I know you wanna come.” His hips rock at a steady pace, his eyes glazed over with lust as he watches the shorter slowly becoming more and more wrecked. Breathless little ‘ah ah ah’s pour from the shorter’s mouth and Sehun could punish him for it, but he doesn’t. He enjoys the sight of a wrecked Baekhyun all too much.

Baekhyun bucks his hips to meet the taller’s thrusts trying to chase his orgasm. _“F-Fuck you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you-”_ he says all in one breath.

The rolling of the taller’s hips has Baekhyun’s head spinning and hands frantically searching for something to grab ahold of. His thighs tense as his head tilts up toward the ceiling in a soundless cry.

Sehun stops the movement of his hips. “Come on, be a good boy and say it.”

Tears run down the shorter’s flushed face and his jaw goes slack. He really, _really_ hates Sehun for having control over him. “ _Y-Yours_ ,” he whimpers. “I-I’m yours.”

And like that Sehun snaps. The movement of his hips are relentless and has Baekhyun making a mess on his stomach with a sob through his swollen, parted lips. His body seizes up in sweet, painful pleasure and the taller follows soon after with a groan of the shorter’s name.

He keeps a protective arm wrapped around Baekhyun and pulls him in close once he pulls out and get them both somewhat cleaned up. The shorter’s too spent to protest, lets himself be held by his ex. “Stay with me tonight,” the taller says. His voice is low, rough, but not like it usually is. Not angry sounding like it usually does. It’s almost _gentle,_ has Baekhyun melting a little inside and he loathes it. He can handle Sehun acting like an arrogant dick. He doesn’t know if he can handle acting like _this._

All he he knows is that one thing’s clear after tonight: a part of him will always belong to Sehun, they both knew it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO MY LOVES like i said in the foreword, i have to wake up early tmrw but i wanted to finish this tonight so fucking bad lmfao i've been working on this for SOOOO long but i legit had writers block for the longest time and didn't know how to continue. thank you to everyone that commented because you guys are the reason why i even finished this tbh. i hope it meets your guys' expectations because i tried really hard to make it good for you guys !!!
> 
> i know some of you guys wanted to know why they broke up and whatnot but idk i just wanted to keep that part a mystery lmao so yeah hope you guys aren't too bothered by that and i also wanted to keep the ending vague lol sorry ♡♡  
> i hate the ending so much tbh i really didn't know how to end it ... sorry for this long ass a/n btw lol 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/)


End file.
